My Love,My Life,My Sisters's Bestfriend
by PixieAlly81497
Summary: Jasper Hale loves Bella Cullen his best friend.Does she like him back?Will he be able to tell her?He goes to Forks High School.His bestfriends are Edward, Emmet, and Bella Cullen.His sisters are Rosalie and Alice. Story much better than summary.


My Love, My Life, My Sisters' Best Friend

Written by Allyce Y. F. Foley

Written February 8th 2009 and printed on

My name is Jasper Hale; I have two sisters who are Rosalie and Alice Hale. Their best friend is Bella Cullen because her father Charlie Swan died during his job; he was a policeman and got shot. Her last name is like that because she is now living with her uncle, aunt, and two cousins; Carlisle and Esme are her uncle and aunt, Edward and Emmet are her cousins. Her cousins protect her like a vampire is stalking her.

My sisters know that I like-no love Bella since 4th grade and haven't told her or her brothers. If they knew they would be questioning me non-stop.

My sisters and me were born and raised in Texas. They don't have like accent as noticeable like I yeah Rosalie LOVES Emmet and Alice LOVES Edward.

-On with the story-

We drove to school and were greeted by Bella, Emmet, and Edward. Bella skipped toward me, "Hi Jasper!" she said and hugged me. She did the same to my sisters. "Ok Jazz let's get to class," then she realized something "Wait I HAVE to tell Rose and Alice something!" and she bounced off to them. "Ok I'll wait here." I said plainly.

She was talking to them and they had giant smiles on and nodded. They looked at me with warm eyes and noticed I was watching and Rose mouthed 'don't ask me anything'. Then Bella looked at me and blushed, when she saw me looking at her she blushed even more. I went deep in thought for who knows how long when "Come on Jazz let's go to class before the bell rings."Bella knocked me out spacing out. She took my hand, she does that a lot but I always seem to melt in touch. I saw my reflection and I was blushing enough to notice which made it even worse-sigh-.

Soon we were in homeroom. I sat down next to my best friend and love. I wonder what draws me to her which was several answers, her nature, personality, scent-oddly enough I can smell it-, most of all…..herself-I could feel the smile on knocking me again out spacing out the bell rang, time for first period yeah there are 6 periods-including lunch- in the whole school day. My periods where; math, writing, history - 45 minutes of lunch- , gym, free period, and science/lab. Lunch is after history and before gym. The loud speaker went on, "Remember on Saturday is the end of the year Summer Carnival. You can someone special with you to this. Have a nice day."An idea flickered in my mind, 'I could bring Bella to the carnival.'

Class went by fast. My next class is with my pixie sister, Alice. "Hey Alice!"I called out. "Yeah Jazz?" she answered back. I opened my mouth but Alice cut me off, "You're going to ask my best friend to Summer Carnival?" she said raising her eyebrow. My mouth hung open, 'How did she know?' I thought. "If you're wondering how I know is well you LOVE her and it's a perfect idea and it's so right there." she said. 'Is she some sort of mindreading pixie thing?' I thought amazed. "Oh and if you're thinking I'm reading your mind which is IMPOSSIBLE-she scolded me-, I'm not it's really right there." she answered. 'You are a weird little pixie!'I thought literally in shock. 'I know that I like Bella but nobody can be right so much a one point!' "Ummm thanks Alice?" I said coming back out of shock. She was trying to hold from laughing. "No problem Jazzy-boy. See you in class." she said disappearing in the crowd. "Hey Jasper are you alive?" a chime-like voice said. "Yeah, Bella I'm alive. Alice just scared me. I think she can read minds. I'm scared of her." I shuddered. She started to laugh. "You-are-taller-than her- and you're-scared of-HER!!!!" she said in between laughing fits.

"Are you finished?" I said embarrassed. She nodded, "Sorry but that was funny. You should have seen the look on your face when you said that." said in defense.

"Yeah. I guess." I said chuckling at myself.

"Well see you at free period." she said waving, I waved back.

I walked in class and took my seat next to Alice.

"You scared me." I stated at her. She looked up from her notebook and smugged.

"Well I'm good at guessing." she said still smiling. I snorted, "So what with 'Jazzy-boy' huh?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Does it bother you?" she asked. "Yes it does bother me." I said a-matter-oh-fact. "Well that's why my cute naive brother." she said innocently. "You're so lucky you're my sister." I said shaking my head.

"I know that why I love bothering, annoying, and teasing you and you know I still love my naïve brother Jazz?" she said looking at me in a siblingly love look. "I'll always know that my darling pixie of a sister." I said smiling. "Always. Oh yeah I hate and love it when we go all soft on each other brother." she said going back to herself again. "Yup that's Alice." I said to myself while starting back at the work. "Oh yeah Jasper invite Emmet, Edward –she smiled and returned to normal- and Bella to sleepover our house so you can ask her to go with you." she asked me. I nodded and her smiled.-a.n: they are related so they don't like each other like that it's brother-sister love. Just to clarify.-

Second period passed and now it's history with Rose and Emmet, what will happen now hmmmmmm.

"Hey Rose Emmet." I greeted as they walked over to me. "Hey Jasper!" my twin said. Oh, Rosalie and I are twins and Alice is a few months younger than us. "Hey Jazz." Emmet said. "Ready for history class?" I asked-whispered-. They nodded. "Rose?" she turned her head to me. "Did Alice tell you?" I asked. "Yeah she said to ask them at lunch." she whispered back. I nodded and went in class.

Mr. Phillips collected homework and passed out the test. I thought of a bit, 'What made Bella bush at me?', 'Doe she like me?', and 'Why would she like me?' I got depressed and continued the test.

*---------37 minutes later-----------*

I finished and began to read then I consumed in thought me of random things then anther thought hit me, 'Would she really like me more than a friend, even a little bit?' was my last thought then the bell rang.

"Let`s get to lunch guys." Rose said walking to the door. "Yup be right there." I said putting my things away.

We got to the lunch room and sat with the rest of our friends. Hey guys-Bella, Edward, and Emmet- do you want to come to our house and sleep over?" Alice asked. "Ummm sure. Random question but sure. What`s the reason?" Emmet asked. "Oww!!!Edward what the hell!!!Why did you hit me???!!" Emmet roared. "Because don` t question her that's the hell why!" Edward surprisingly snarled at Emmet. "Stop it or else my dear brothers!" Bella growled venom seeking growl. They stopped and apologized to Bella and us.

"The answer is yes Alice before my numskull brothers started at it." Bella said back to her old self. "So are you guys excited about the Summer Carnival because I sure am?" Rose said. "Yeah we're going to 1st Beach down at La Push for the carnival right?" Emmet asked. "Yeah I think or at Port Angeles beach or the bored walk and beach down by the lake." Alice said. "Wow La Push isn`t that were Jacob Black lives?" Edward asked. "I don't know I lost in touch with him a couple years ago when I went to Phoenix to visit my mom on winter vacation after….. Charlie died. Remember when we went?" she asked Edward and Emmet. "Yeah." They both said. I could feel the sadness flowing from them.

"It`s ok Bells." I said rubbing her back. "Thanks Jazz and thanks guys for putting up with our family moment." she said faintly smiling. Alice gasped, "Well Isabella Marie Cullen, I'm hurt. We put up with it because we're your family also." Alice said with a warm smile.

We talked everything over and the Cullens are back to themselves again; hyper, laughing and cheerful.

We were talking when, "Oh Jasper?" someone tired to purr but failed with flying colors. -a.c(authors comment)-with black and blue all over in the end or maybe but I hope so ;)- "Yes Lauren?" I asked annoyed. "Oh why don't you ditch these nobodys and come with me to the Summer Carnival." she asked in her little whinny voice. –a.c- good lord why doesn't she go jump in a ditch and die, now that I would love to see happen - "No." I said. "Awww please for me?" she pouted. –a.c like that would do shit to help her in million years- I shuddered, "I said no now go." I said getting pissed. "Come on you know you don't mean that. Just come with me, you know you want to." she said getting closer to me.

"That is it leave bitch!" Rose yelled. "Ahhh touchy blondie you're just jealous you don't got like I do. I can get any boy I wanted." she said sickly proud. "Oh yeah if you can get any boy you wanted then why can't you get Jasper huh!" Rose yelled and growled. "Oh he`s just playing hard to get right Jazzy." she tried to purr again but failed AGAIN! "That is it gets the fuck away from our table and Jasper because we can't deal with your bullshit anymore so get the hell away from us." Bella said with venom in her voice again, this is really going to get ugly. -a.c-even more ugly than Lauren, sorry I had to say that- "Oh I'm so scared. Yeah right what can you do to me?" she said. 'She's' going to go messed up.' I thought.

"Here let me show you Girlie." she said with an evil smile that from what I can see is scaring every guy in sight. Bella walked over to Lauren and BAM!!!!Lauren got punched in the face.-A.C-at least it's an improvement on that 'face' of hers- "Bella are you ok? Can you down please?" I asked her. She looked at me, "Jasper I'm sorry." She cried onto me. "It's ok Bella. It's ok." I said.

"Ugh you bitch look at what you did to my nose!!!!!!!!" she said. "I'm so going to get you for what you did!!!" Then Alice spoke up, "Lauren cut the bullcrap because you know what no on one want to deal with it. So go fuck yourself." Alice said unlike sweet happy Alice.

"Oh yeah. Lauren that's a nice look on you. You improved,-a little that is. Good Bye Bitch." Rose said. Lauren walked away. "Thanks guys for helping me." Bella said. "No problem Bells." Alice and Rose said together. "Well I didn't do anything; it actually started because of me." I said regretfully. "Hey it did not start because of you!!! It started because of that bitch Lauren Mallory." Bella said hugging me; I knew I was blushing because everyone-except Bella- was staring at me with smirks. Since my arms were around Bella stuck up my middle finger at them, which made them smirk even wider.

Well the bell rang; next I have gym with Alice and Edward, I wonder what's going to happen now?

"Ok bye guys. Bye Bella." I said and shyly at the last part. "Bye Jasper." Bella said shyly. "Come on brother dear let's go." Alice said dragging me away from Bella.

"So what were you thinking when Bella went all wild like that huh Edward?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Honestly I felt like she should be protecting me instead of vice versa. Also she scared me. I didn't know she could be so- so violent." he shuddered.

"Oh come on try being the one she cries on but I couldn`t blame her Lauren is a self centered bitch." I said.

"Yeah poor Bella she has to go the office because of that but I bet the principal is thanking her for doing that." Alice said.

"Who wouldn't?" I stated.

"Well let's get 4th period over with." Alice said and we walked into gym.

*-------- 1hr. and 20 min. later--------*

Now it's free period with everyone and I mean everyone. This is going to be interesting day.

"Yeah it's free period!!!!" Emmet cheered.

"Yup no trouble." Rose stated.

"I think you spoke to soon Rosie." Alice said looking over Rose's shoulder.

"What? Who is it Alice?" Bella asked and I see her getting a little mad of her thought.

"Lauren." Alice and Rose said. Here goes exciting and violent drama…..


End file.
